The present invention relates generally to the field of communications, and more particularly, to a communication system for narrating a received message with significant recipients.
Hands-free is an adjective describing technology that can be used without the use of hands (for example via voice commands) or, in a wider sense, technology which needs only limited use of hands, or for which the controls are positioned so that the hands are able to occupy themselves with another task (such as driving) without needing to hunt far afield for the controls. Hands-free mobile phones are becoming increasingly popular, especially when multi-tasking such as driving a car. A digital assistant is a software agent that can perform tasks or services for an individual. Recently, the capabilities and usage of virtual assistants are expanding rapidly, with new products entering the market and a strong emphasis on voice user interfaces. Digital assistants increase hands-free technology usage and can facilitate tasks such as texting, making phone calls, taking photographs, uploading images, reading documents and information, and playing music.
Many digital assistants and smart devices utilize natural language processing to complete tasks. Natural language processing (NLP) is a field concerned with the interactions between computers and human (natural) languages. In particular, it helps computers understand, interpret and manipulate human language. NLP helps computers communicate with humans in their own language and scales other language-related tasks. For example, NLP makes it possible for computers to read text, hear speech, interpret it, measure sentiment and determine which parts are important.